xmen_1fandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Frost
Emma Grace Frost, also known as White Queen, is a mutant that was born in Boston, Massachusetts. She is 5'10" and weighs 144 pounds. She has blue eyes and natural brown hair that she dyes blonde. Relatives *Winston Frost (father) *Hazel Frost (mother) *Christian Frost (brother) *Adrienne Frost (sister, deceased) *Cordelia Frost (sister) *Steven (brother-in-law, deceased) *Jocasta Frost (cousin) *Stepford Cuckoos (clones/daughters) Powers and Abilities Telepathy: Frost has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, introduction of mental pain by touch, and limited psychometry. Frost's abilities rival those of Charles Xavier's, her incredible power and conniving ways are evident in her first appearance whereby she manages to capture and sedate him. *''Psychic Wave Manipulation:'' Frost has the ability to generate and manipulate thought waves. She can manipulate their thought waves and utilize them either in a telepathic manner or materialize the waves into powerful energy for physical purposes; further compression of such psychic waves could become physical matter. It can create a barrier composed of compressed waves, materialized waves into appendages to manipulate objects and project mind waves into whatever is imagined. *''Psychic Surgery:'' Frost can pin-point psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated. This is a sub-skill of telepathy that is unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Frost is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits her. *''Trauma Healing:'' She has the ability to erase a person's memories and heal mental trauma through psychic surgery, the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. *''Psionic Shield:'' She has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and other minds. She is immune or highly resistant to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, illusions, deception, etc. Mind readers only hear static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating her or those she shielded. **''Psionic Shields Removal:'' When Wolverine thought to be protected from her thanks to Level 9 Psi-Shields created by Charles Xavier, she stated she was herself Level 10 and could easily take them down, though their removal might leave Wolverine as the equivalent of a three-year-old child. *''Telepathic and Mind Cloaking:'' Frost has the ability to telepathically mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other mutants and psychic entities. These defenses can be extended to others around them as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful telepathic mutants may notice and see through this ability. Also including the ability to rearrange the mental engrams of mutants so her distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devices or by other telepaths. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She has the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause peopl eto experience events that are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She has the ability to alter the apparent physical appearance of oneself and others by altering the perceptions of those around them. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there. The only limit to this ability, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people that she is trying to fool rather than the number of people she is camouflaging. *''Information Absorption:'' She has the ability to quickly process and store information by mental transference. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body and onto astral planes or physical planes. In the physical plane, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. *''Power Inhibition:'' She has the ability to place psychic inhibitors in the mind of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Download Information:'' Frost has the ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *''Pain Inducement:'' She can induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Intuitive Multilingual:'' She has the ability to intuitively translate new languages. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mental Detection:'' She has the ability to sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mental Paralysis:'' Frost has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Sedating:'' Frost has the ability to telepathically sedate her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to sedate them. *''Personality Alteration:'' She has the ability to alter the minds of others by sheer force of will, permanently changing their personality either partially or entirely. *''Mind Control:'' Frost has the ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Link:'' She has the ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual long after the link itself is broken. *''Mind Transferal:'' She has the ability to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She has the ability to increase the speed of neural signals in the brain which allow her to temporarily increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels. *''Mind Possession:'' She has the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body as her own. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts or blast waves which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' Frost has enhanced psionic senses that enable her to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations, especially if they pose a threat to one's well-being in their immediate vicinity. *''Limited Psychometry:'' It is said that Frost possesses a form of psychometric powers, but she has yet to show them as they still could be a growth of her powerful telepathic abilities. *''Light Spears:'' Frost possesses the skill to create spears or blades of pure psionic energy which can disrupt the molecular structure of anything in cases that it melts or dissolves in thin air. Latent Telekinesis: Frost was also stated to be a potential telekinetic. She unintentionally levitated some utensils while facing a nightmare. Synch then used this ability to telekinetically levitate objects. After further clarifications, it was stated that this phenomenon is one of Frost's powers that potentially lies within her mutation. Organic Diamond Form: As a result of undergoing a body-wide secondary mutation installed by Cassandra Nova, Frost possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. In many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. She must transform all parts of her body rather than selectively transforming certain areas and can remain in this form for an undetermined amount of time. If she is rendered unconscious, her body will automatically transform into its normal state. This transformation also alters Frost's personality by causing her to become rather cold-hearted and to lose her empathy for others. Frost does not have access to her telepathy while in her diamond form, although she could during her first time after her secondary mutation. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In her diamond form, Frost's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At her peak, she is able to lift approximately two tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Frost's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans or most other organic beings for that matter. Her muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her almost limitless superhuman stamina or at least until or unless she is forced to resume her normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Frost's diamond form renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes and is able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before her form begins to melt. Frost is also self-sustained while transformed, requiring no food, water, or oxygen. *''Psychic Immunity:'' Frost has shown to be immune to other telepathic powers in her diamond form, but in turn, she is unable to use her own telepathic powers until she turns back. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Control Category:Mind Alteration Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Mind Transferal Category:Sedation Category:Pain Induction Category:Psychometry Category:Healing Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Illusion Projection Category:Information Absorption Category:Ability Negation Category:Mental Detection Category:Paralyzation Category:Mind Link Category:Ability Augmentation Category:Possession Category:Tracking Category:Energy Constructs Category:Telekinesis Category:Organic Substance Form Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Psionic Shield